


Visitor

by whootsies



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whootsies/pseuds/whootsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny Chell stumbles upon GLaDOS' chamber on Bring Your Daughter To Work Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

Their scientists may have been the greatest minds of a generation, but they honestly knew nothing about caring for their offspring, GLaDOS thought as she turned in her chassis towards the intruder.

A little girl, maybe six or seven, took a few cautious steps toward GLaDOS' core. Her gray eyes were wide and she hunched as though a little frightened by the large A.I. GLaDOS stared right back at her; she moved slightly in her chassis, causing the child to almost leap back.

GLaDOS gave a soft little chuckle. "I think you've gotten yourself lost."

The little girl kept her eyes fixed on the A.I.'s yellow optic, and began taking a few more confident steps forward. Their gaze remained locked on each other until she was so close that she had to tilt her head almost all the way back to continue her stare.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the science fair with your parents?" GLaDOS asked in an almost reprimanding tone. The girl put on her most innocent expression and shrugged.

GLaDOS noticed the child clutching something to her chest. "What have you got there?"

The girl smiled coyly at her, and proudly presented a large potato.

"Hm," GLaDOS sounded honestly disappointed. "Another potato battery."

She shook her head vehemently, and pressed her project back against her chest.

"Oh? What is it then?" GLaDOS leaned forward in her chassis.

The shy yet secretive smile returned, and she pressed a small finger to her lips.

GLaDOS gasped in fake astonishment. "A surprise?"

The girl nodded, her brown ponytail bouncing.

The A.I. chuckled lightly, less threatening than before. "I love surprises."

"Chell?" A man's voice echoed throughout the chamber. "Chell?"

The child turned around, startled. GLaDOS recognized this man; he was one of their programmers. He looked at the girl, up at GLaDOS with a worried expression, then back to her. Walking towards her, he held out his hand. "Chell, come on, your dad's looking for you."

She turned around, and smiled up at GLaDOS, who only shifted in her chassis. She gave an almost limp-wristed wave to the A.I. and ran to the programmer, taking a hold of his hand. GLaDOS watched them as they walked away together; the man turned around and flashed a nervous glance at the core before ushering the girl out of her chamber.

GLaDOS stared at the door for a second longer after it closed.

"Hm," GLaDOS said with an interested tone as she brought up the feed from the surveillance cameras in the daycare center, where the "Bring Your Daughter To Work Day" Science Fair was being held. "Chell."


End file.
